An Exploration into an Alternate Universe
by PenRifle
Summary: Working on a title, really, I promise. Ch 1 kind of messes up the whole timeline. Ch 2 will finish the messing upedness. Then I swear I'll title the story and write a better summary. This fic will focus on the changes in Harry and Snape specifically. AU.


**An Exploration into an Alternate Universe**

A/N: _Okay. Here's the deal. I changed a few pieces of the storyline. I'm kind of shafting Voldemort here initially, but it will merely force him to be more creative. I've sketched out my characters. I've got a rough draft of the edited time line. Now I get to have fun disassembling JK's plot line and instituting my own. This story will be somewhat humorous, but Dumbledore will not be evil, Ron will not be evil, Mrs. Weasley will not be evil. Same personalities, different circumstances that modify them. There will be OC's but there will be no Mary-Sues. I'm a work in progress with very little formal training in writing, so bear with me, leave me lots of constructive criticism (or slavish adoration, that works too) and enjoy the story! I'll try to get a chapter or two out a week._

_Also, I have no title for the story. None. So we end up with a description of what I'm doing until I find a suitable name._

**Chapter One**

Albus Dumbledore wasn't accustomed to surprises. He had a great many objects he'd invented over the year that had ensured that. At least within the comfort of his office at Hogwarts, these prevented him from being taken by almost every kind of subterfuge known to mankind (and more often, studentkind).

So when a small silver comb sitting on a shelf let out a sudden and rather discordant chime (and folded in on itself, caught fire, and turned into a ball of ash) indicating someone of questionable intent was at the gates of his school (at two in the morning, no less), he merely made sure his wand was concealed up his sleeve and his dragon-skin armor was quite firmly secured beneath his robes, then he strode confidently down a spiral staircase, through the halls, and out the front doors of the school.

Much to his shock, it was Severus Snape and Severus Snape's recently acquired litany of rather severe injuries. Were this 1991, in a universe where Severus Snape had turned spy for him—this would not have surprised him either. As it was 1981 and he'd not seen the boy since his graduation a year before, this did surprise him. "Severus, my boy," he said cautiously. "Why do you seek shelter here?"

Severus lifted his eyes to meet the headmaster's gaze. "Did you know," he croaked, wry amusement evident in his tone, "that The Dark Lord doesn't like it when you say you feel it would be in his best interests to leave you un-Marked? Apparently, you have to ask for it—it's part of the magic. You have to want it. So he tortured me senseless, threw me out into the lawn, gave me a five minute head start, and sent others after me to finish me off."

"Remember when I said that he was a cruel master?" Albus queried.

Severus sighed. "Bit absent-minded as well," he added. "The Anti-Apparition wards ended 50 feet outside the front door, and I could still walk. I just went to the end of the drive and Apparated here." He suddenly winced. "I don't wish to impose, but as I am unmarked, and the majority of the blood in my body is only still there because I carried Blood-Replenishing potions with me; could I possibly request medical assistance...?"

Minerva McGonagall arrived just in time to see Albus Dumbledore cast the Full-Body Bind on a former student. He raised his hand without turning around to forestall her aghast complaint, opened the gate, and levitated Severus inside. Once the gate closed, a thrumming noise began to spread from the latch outward. "If any intruders bearing the Mark come close enough to cast a spell at the gate, capture and hold them," he said. The thrumming intensified, then abruptly stopped.

"Albus, what in the world is going on?" Minerva snapped.

Albus locked eyes with Severus for several moments, then the younger man closed his eyes as if exhausted. Albus nodded satisfactorily, a predatory gleam in his eye that few ever saw. "Minerva, I shall need a Binder."

"Whatever for, Albus? This boy is seriously inj—"

"_Minerva._ Shall I summon someone else?"

Despite her affronted look, Minerva knelt as well and placed the tip of her wand on their linked hands. Albus touched the tip of his own wand to Severus' throat. "Severus Snape, do you promise to look after the well-being of any offspring Lily Potter may bear?"

"Albus—"

"_In a moment,_ Minerva."

"I do." His voice was quiet, defeated. A band of fire surrounded both of their hands, blindingly bright. Minerva's eyebrows rose. _The boy's still carrying that torch? _Despite the fact that he had rarely displayed even a basic system of morality, she felt a bit of pity for him.

"And do you promise to defend any who fight for that which is Light and pure, and to aggressively act against those who would disrupt peace and harmony?" Severus held his breath for a moment and Minerva's wand wavered as she waited for his answer. and Minerva almost smiled, but his response was identical to his first. A second band of fire intertwined with the first, gold and red clashing most spectacularly.

"And do you, Severus Snape, promise to reconcile with _all_ of those toward whom you have harbored ill intent in the past?" Severus' eyes widened, but Dumbledore's mouth remained resolutely firm. "Severus?"

"I... I do." A third and final band of fire snaked through the first two—this one a brilliant white. The fire intensified until all three had to close their eyes, then it faded completely. Another tap of Dumbledore's wand and Severus was able to move again.

"We need to get this young man some medical attention, pronto!" Albus said, suddenly sounding quite cheerful. He clapped twice and Fawkes, his phoenix, burst into existence above them. The bird wrapped his claws around Severus' arm and in another flash of light, he disappeared.

"Albus, do help me back to the castle. I can't see anything but spots."

"We may have to wait for a few more moments. I dropped my glasses."

It began to rain. "Well, find them!" As he searched about, she pulled the hood of her cloak over her hair. "Ill intent?"

"I'm making him make up with Black, Lupin, the Potters, Mary MacDonald, Erla—"

"I get it. There's a long list. You're trying to coerce him into being Light." She sounded torn between amusement and annoyance.

"Coax, Minerva, not coerce." There was a crunch. "Found my spectacles."

"Merlin, Albus, conjure an umbrella!" McGonagall did NOT like the rain.

He was on his hands and knees, searching about. "I dropped my wand, too."

"However did you become the 'greatest wizard of our age?'" she queried disbelievingly.

Albus finally located his wand. "An exceedingly low level of competition, my dear Minerva. Now, where are those glasses? _Lumos_!"

Both of their hands flew to their eyes again.

"ALBUS!" Minerva shrieked.


End file.
